Kings
by YaoiIsBae
Summary: This is a human AU. I got this idea while browsing Pinterest. It has prucan, FrUK and slight USUK. This will probably only be around five chapters but I may make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

"Sire, are you sure you want to do this?" A guard of mine asks. "Mingling with the commoners will not be good for thy status."

"Yes, I am sure. I wish to find a maiden who will love me for who I am, not for the kingdom."

"Of course, sire. I shall have a house set up for you immediately."

"No, I shall find one myself." I smile. "And you shall come to live with moi, Gilbert."

"King Bonnefoy, are you sure?" Gilbert asks.

"Yes, I will need the protection in case anyone should find out." I smile. "And I'll need someone to recommend me for a job."

"S-sire! You can't be serious!"

"I am serious! I shall get a job, I will need it to appear normal."

"Of course, sire."

"Good, now pack your things. We leave at dawn."

"Of course, sire." Gilbert says. "But, I have a family. Why don't you come to live with us?"

"I don't know, who all is included in your family?" I ask.

"Well, there's me, my husband and our son."

"Your husband?" I ask. I was not aware that one of my guards was gay. He blushes and looks down.

"Yeah, Matthew and our son, Peter." He says. "If you do not wish to stay with us-"

"No no, it's fine. You are out of town a lot, no? Please tell them that I am a friend you met while away."

"Alright, but Mattie may not like this." He sighs. "I'll talk to him tonight and then be back here tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you Gilbert."

"It isn't a problem." Gilbert says. "But convincing Mattie might be."

"If you cannot it is fine." I say. "I will find another place to stay."

"Of course." Gilbert bows. "I shall be on my way."

"Farewell." I say waving as he rides away. I hope that his husband will allow me to stay. I sigh and then go to my bedchambers.

 **I know, sucky first chapter. I hope it will get better but it might not but hey, who doesn't love human AU?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gilbert P.O.V.**

"Birdie, I need to talk to you." I say when I get to my house.

"What is it, Maple? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A friend I met when I was out of town is going to be in the area. I was wondering if he would stay here."

"What?!" He exclaims. "Maple, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I am sure! He shouldn't cause any problems, he was real nice."

"But, Gil, what if he's not as nice as you thought?"

"Please, I know you don't think you can but trust me." I say. "Please."

"But what about Peter? Do you really think you should bring someone who's basically a stranger into our home."

"Birdie! Don't cry." I pull him into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I want to let him stay, I do trust you, but I don't know if we can spare the food." He sniffles. "And-"

"No, sweetie, it's ok." I say.

"B-but we really can't spare the food and we can't buy enough more either!"

"Birdie, I promise it'll be fine." I say.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks still sniffling.

"Trust me, please." I say.

"Alright, when will he be arriving?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We need to clean up!"

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"Does he know about us? What's his name? Is he-"

"Mattie, calm down. Yes he knows about us, his name is Francis and please quit worrying."

"...Alright. How long will he be staying?"

"I'm not really sure." I say.

"Alright, Peter will be home soon, we can tell him then."

"Of course."

 **Francis P.O.V. The next morning**

"Sire, I have talked to Matthew. He said that he did not mind, but he was worrying about how we will provide for you while you are staying there."

"You do not make enough to support your family?" I inquire. "I thought that the pay was supposed to be enough."

"It really isn't, sire. Although, I too, am worried about how we will be able to provide for you."

"Don't, I shall make sure that your family will have enough while I am there." I say before reaching into my pocket. "Seeing as there will be another mouth to feed, take this." I hand him some coins. "Tell him you got a bonus or something."

"Thank you, sire. You have no idea how much this means to me." He says.

"I have an idea." I smile. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. Shall we be on our way?"

"Um, sire? You can't show up in your kingly attire. It'll be suspicious."

"Alright, what do you suggest I wear?" I ask. "Do you have any normal clothes?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, then, we are going shopping."

 **Please note that I'm writing these at midnight and I have not proofread them or anything of the sort, I will edit these when I am completely awake another day. Thanks to anyone who is reading and enjoys this story.**


End file.
